


Kraken

by SchneeSnow



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: KonTim - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>红罗宾在战斗之后做了一个梦，梦里是海，梦外是超级小子。<br/>康纳觉得提姆骨子里是个媚人的海妖，然后他和"海妖""大战"了一场。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> 与海怪无关•﹏•就是海鲜。  
> 520过去了，想看小情侣谈恋爱。  
> •﹏•

鱼群很长，磷虾很小，红罗宾的耳朵很痒。  
它们成群结队游来游去围绕着他打转，似乎还呼喊着"提姆，提姆，提姆。"提姆瞪着那些波澜，仿佛纳闷自己为何会在水中，又为自己能在水下呼吸而心安理得。  
这不寻常，提姆的脑子飞快转动滋滋作响。有蟹钳夹住他的大腿和手臂，难以挣脱的坚硬，力大无穷的禁锢，提姆想，这大概是战胜巨型海怪之后的噩梦。  
海螺是软的，使他无法思考使他屏气凝神，因为那东西伸进了他的嘴巴。强韧而灵活，小心翼翼，刮擦提姆的口腔，湿滑热软的触感冲刷牙齿，男孩感到饥饿又疲惫，却兴奋不已。一条软体动物让他兴奋而性奋，提姆不知道，也许他硬了，他无法低头确认。  
啊，它离开了，提姆长叹口气，对着一只或许还不是海螺的东西依恋不舍，让他更加想念康纳。  
它咬我，提姆大叫：哎呦！  
一只扇贝。什么扇贝竟然长了牙齿，红罗宾甩开大腿去踢它，撞伤了脚趾。  
“康纳！”  
提姆醒了，沉睡而美丽的红罗宾睁开一双蓝宝石，他看见身下那只红红黑黑的"扇贝"："康纳？！你搞什么鬼！？"  
克隆男孩继续他粗犷的口活，一通解释含混不清。"我叫不醒你。趴在你耳边叫你，亲你的嘴舔你的舌头，甚至吸你的老二都弄不醒你。看，”提姆脑中一团混沌费力去看，“我嘴里的东西都硬得比你清醒。"  
他的男朋友张大嘴让他滑出自己口腔，提姆清醒了，起身和自己抬头的阴茎对视。  
"你这小混蛋…"他的“鱼群”“磷虾”他的“海螺男孩”、给他口交却咬痛他的“超级扇贝”，此时像个刺头海胆趴在他胯下，吞吐得气哼哼。"…你在我睡着的时候发什么疯。"  
"大概是因为想你。"男孩又狠狠吮吸，引得小鸟惊鸣。"硬要说发疯的话，"他舔着唇边液体欣赏男友的红润表情：“我一靠近你就亢奋得晕晕乎乎，也许是中了某种残留在你身上毒素，海怪的神经毒？"  
提姆简直受不了他唇红齿白。"别傻了，康纳，"将他从自己腿上推倒在床，顺利脱了超级小子的牛仔裤："你要是中了毒，首先会觉得口周麻木…"他抚摸康纳的嘴唇，两片被自己的阴茎摩擦许久，似鲜红花朵盛放于男孩的英朗面容。康纳点点头，"我的嘴已经麻了，提姆。"  
"…然后是言语困难。"  
超级小子倒吸口气，他确实说不出话，因为提姆大张双腿，舔湿了手指为自己扩张，当着他的面。康纳忘记合上嘴巴，专注于欣赏那个粉红紧致的小洞。他的提姆他的红罗宾他的红小鸟，他满肚子坏水的男朋友，正低垂着睫毛注视自己，"康纳康纳，别乱动。"  
简直是一只海妖。  
被自己裤子禁锢的康纳心里想着，眼里看着，费力咽下口水，天呐，天呐，超级小子变成了肌无力，海妖的毒魔法猩红又甜美。  
"提姆…"  
嘘。嘘…  
海妖嘟起嘴巴开始歌唱。  
喘息和被被忍耐的呻吟从那张粉红嘴唇中满满溢出。康纳的眼球停滞，目不转睛，离不开他潮红的脸。下面的小圆洞是塞壬的巢穴，令他胆怯而渴望。  
"我希望…这些手指是你的，康…"  
塞壬开口了，超级小子坠落而下找不到葬身之地。他感到海风在脑中怒吼感到海水的波纹荡漾。  
他伸了手，超级小子自甘诱惑去抚摸两条纤长有力的腿，小心翼翼又粗暴，在反着银光的伤疤上按摩，在泛黄的瘀伤旁掐出鲜红。  
眼花缭乱，这是提姆的身体提姆的腿，提姆把他踢开。提姆抬起湿润的手指玩弄他的舌头，提姆把裤子只脱一半的男孩轻轻推倒，提姆翘着屁股，提姆对准他的超级阴茎。  
超级小子四分五裂。  
"啊…你总是这么大。"  
康纳失去了对肌肉的所有控制，提姆还在他身上跳舞。"快亲亲我，康…"一片光洁胸膛奉上。  
男孩炸裂了脑子，如何能拒绝一只小红妖精。似乎怀里是海洋的红珍珠，康纳用嘴唇追逐，用呼吸灼伤他，腹下树立一柄巨剑戳穿他的肚肠，他仍旧被康纳战胜，海妖只能尖叫求饶。  
比梦中更柔软香甜的唇舌缠绕，提姆的四肢如同无骨触须勾紧那具滚烫身躯，他啃噬男孩的肩颈，仿佛自己有四排牙齿才够用。但康纳毫无畏惧献上皮肤肌理，他的小妖想吃掉他，他便奋力操得对方心肝颤抖。  
"太深…太深了康纳。康纳！"  
超级小子顶喜欢这种呼唤，超级喜欢，让他恢复了肌力，让他劲头百倍在那水汪汪的腔道里顶弄。哦，他水汪汪的红罗宾，含着泪，连脚趾都染上潮湿的红，让人怜爱，让人怜爱。他奖赏给他一个吻。  
他会溺死在红罗宾的怀里。  
但首先——他舔去对方嘴角的涎液——先让他把这妖孽操成一滩春水。  
"抱怨大又抱怨深，其实你最喜欢这样，对不对？"他凶狠撞击，感受对方在他怀里僵硬之后的瘫软。他压低声线模仿某个反派："我要毁了你。"  
提姆笑了。提姆在他瞳孔之中看见两个自己，康纳眼中只有自己。那对眼睛真蓝，如同浓缩了整颗星球的海洋。红罗宾振奋精神亲吻它们，然后用尽力气收紧他的括约肌。  
红罗宾绞杀他的克隆男孩，他成功了，耳边传来一声低吼，屁股里精液四溅。  
他轻轻一推，康纳在他被单上躺倒，成为一床破碎的大口喘息的肌群。  
"现在你不仅浑身无力，连呼吸也困难，"提姆亲了亲他鼓胀的喉结，"这才是神经毒素的中毒症状。"  
释放过后的阴茎从体内滑脱，提姆趴在属于自己的宽阔胸口："幸好你的心跳始终有力。"  
康纳看到昏暗的天花板月光粼粼，提姆的手心汗津津，提姆的屁股腿根湿湿漉漉，他的液体，他的气味，他的小鸟。他的提姆。  
他一手捉住提姆仍然硬挺的腿间："试试我的手指？"他摸到对方的颤抖，"我觉得手的肌力恢复了。"  
"你保证这次不会弄疼我。"小鸟的眼眸在夜色里无辜闪烁。  
"当然，当然。"  
康纳会弄哭提姆，康纳总会在床上弄哭他。


End file.
